El regreso de Peter Pan
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Y tan pronto como sintió la mirada de aquel hombre clavándose en ella, creyó por un momento que se encontraba en Nunca Jamás. Acababa de tener un presentimiento. -¿Peter?


**EL REGRESO DE PETER PAN**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Confundía los sueños con la realidad. Llevaba años cerrando los ojos y viendo cómo se extendía ante ella el país de Nunca Jamás, y ahí estaba siempre, Peter Pan, _su_ Peter Pan. El niño que llevaba robando sus sueños desde el mismo momento en el que hubo entrado por la ventana, el niño que no quería crecer, el único niño al cual amó de verdad. Lo soñaba tan nítido que creía que con alargar los dedos sentiría su roce en la piel, pero aquello jamás ocurría. Se hallaba como siempre, con los mismos rasgos, la misma sonrisa pícara y burlona, el mismo espíritu bromista, la misma juventud...

Su imagen se reflejaba en uno de los espejos de la casa de árbol de los niños perdidos, y se descubría a sí misma, a la auténtica Wendy: llena de vida, joven, niña, inocente, feliz, con aquella sonrisa insistente en el rostro, la cual le había caracterizado siempre.

Pero, al cabo de unos minutos de gloria compartidos con Peter, despertaba sobresaltada, respirando entrecortadamente, llorando por no poder alcanzar sus sueños con la punta de los dedos. Y se encontraba en su hogar, aquel que tras tantos esfuerzos y sudores había logrado. Se revolvía en la cama, siempre de la misma forma, y terminaba encontrando el rostro dormido de su marido, aquel que un día le dijo:

- Cásate conmigo.

Y ella, desolada por la añoranza, desilusionada por la certeza de que aquello por lo que luchaba día a día no llegaría jamás… Porque estaba segura de ello, Peter Pan no volvería a buscarla, no volvería a por ella, a alejarla del mundo para introducirla en el suyo propio.

- Sí – respondió entre lágrimas no felices.

Los recuerdos la abrumaban. Se levantó desorientada de la cama, como cada noche, y caminó por los oscuros pasillos de su casa en camisón, descalza, disfrutando de la sensación del suelo frío en contacto con sus pies, despejándose.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su hija y suspiró antes de entrar en él. Acarició su cara con cuidado de no despertarla y la arropó antes de besarla en la frente para dirigirse al cajón de la cómoda entre suspiros desesperados. Un dedal, _el dedal_. Parecía increíble que un objeto tan insignificante como aquel pudiera provocar que se le saltaran las lágrimas, pero así era, y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

Avanzó hasta la ventana siempre abierta a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Recordaba haber discutido con Michael, su marido, sobre la orientación de la casa que comprarían. Wendy no estaba dispuesta a vivir en una casa que no estuviera orientada al norte, gracias a lo cual podía observar desde todas las ventanas el camino que soñaba día y noche con trazar: la segunda estrella a la derecha, el camino hacia Nunca Jamás.

Recordaba vagamente también aquella vez que Michael tuvo la osadía de cerrar la ventana de su dormitorio.

- ¡Michael! – gritó ella escandalizada, corriendo hacia la ventana - ¿¡Por qué está la ventana cerrada!?

- Cariño, hace frío…

- ¿Cuánto lleva cerrada?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿¡Cuánto lleva cerrada!?

- No lo sé – repuso Michael confundido -, una media hora o así…

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!

Y recordaba haber pasado toda la noche allí, en la ventana, observando su estrella, rezando para que Peter no hubiera regresado justo en aquella media hora y se hubiera encontrado con la ventana cerrada. No es que Wendy tuviera esperanzas de que Peter volviera, pero no quería arriesgarse a que pudiera ver la ventana cerrada, no quería arriesgarse a que el niño que amaba creyera que lo había olvidado.

No, olvidarlo fue lo último que hizo. Aún ahí, pasados los años, con arrugas en el rostro, la piel flácida, madura, llena de objetividad y realista, aún así, seguía recordando a Peter Pan, continuaba amándolo como el día que apareció en su ventana.

Wendy sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba el dedal que tan buenos recuerdos le traía, con el que había engañado a Peter, asegurándole que se trataba de un beso, el mismo dedal que le había salvado la vida en el barco del capitán Garfio…

De pronto visualizó una silueta en la entrada de la casa. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo adivinar que se trataba de un hombre, a pesar de hallarse en la más profunda de las oscuridades, Wendy sintió la mirada de aquel desconocido clavándose en ella, y, tan pronto como la sintió, creyó por un momento que volvía a ser joven, que se encontraba en el árbol escondido de los niños perdidos, en Nunca Jamás.

Corrió hacia la entrada atropelladamente, acababa de tener un presentimiento. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser. Entonces, ¿Por qué bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres? ¿Por qué se sentía como una niña ilusionada al ver que su padre le ha traído juguetes por Navidad? ¿Por qué se sentía joven de pronto?

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin pensar. Se quedó paralizada cuando observó una alta figura frente a ella, con el rostro y el cuerpo cubiertos por un gorro y una gabardina. Su rostro se quebró, Peter Pan no tenía esa complexión, no era tan alto, ni tan musculoso, ni tan ancho como para ser él… Desilusionada se pegó un bofetón mental, ¿qué se había creído? ¿Que Peter regresaría a por ella después de tantos años?

El desconocido permanecía estático también, incapaz de moverse, deseando restregar sus ojos con fuerza para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal. Poco a poco, comenzó a descubrirse, quitándose el sombrero, seguidamente la bufanda… Y unos rasgos demasiado conocidos aparecieron frente a Wendy, que lo observaba con los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta.

- ¿Peter?

Se le parecía, pero no podía ser. Peter Pan era el niño que no quería crecer, que no quería volver a la Tierra para no convertirse en adulto, para ser pequeño para siempre… Entonces, ¿quién era él? Él debía ser lo que Peter hubiera sido de haber sido mayor… Pero aquello simplemente no podía ser…

- Hola, Wendy.

Y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él, por su tono de voz, por su sonrisa traviesa y juguetona ligeramente torcida, por cómo la miraba con ese brillo especial en los ojos. Sí, no cabía duda, aquel hombre maduro y corpulento era, sin duda, Peter Pan.

Wendy se lanzó a sus brazos desesperada, a lo que Peter respondió rodeando su espalda con los brazos, extasiado por la calidez de aquel abrazo, por todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior.

- Te he echado tanto de menos… - murmuró contra su pecho.

- Y yo a ti, Wendy.

Y, en un alarde de valentía, con ternura la separó de él para dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

- Creo que me debes un dedal – sonrió antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Se besaron, se acariciaron, se abrazaron en el umbral de la puerta, mientras todos dormían, mientras nadie sospechaba que el verdadero amor de Wendy había vuelto a buscarla. Y no sólo eso, sino que había permanecido en la Tierra, había madurado, se había convertido en un hombre sólo para estar con ella.

Porque aunque Wendy estuviera casada, aunque tuviera una hija, ella siempre supo que su corazón pertenecía únicamente al hombre que besaba en aquel momento. Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer, hasta que encontró una buena razón para hacerlo.

* * *


End file.
